How to Eat A Fish From A Dragon's Mouth
by Ronnie343
Summary: "Don't kill me for saying this," Hiccup said. "But he wants you to eat it." "What!" "Don't blame me! I guess it's some type of ritual of friendship or something..." Her expression softened and she looked back at the fish. "All of it?" she squeaked.


**Taking a break from my other stories, I was watching the movie once and thought about how funny it would be if Astrid had to eat a fish raw. A plot bunny popped up and gave me this story when I gave it a carrot cake. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Astrid!"

"Hey, there!" the mentioned teen announced, waving from a distance. Entering the small clearing, she slowly approached her love interest, before finally noticing a large black reptile, hanging upside down on a tree in the distance. "Hey, Toothless."

The dragon purred in response, acknowledging that he had heard. Folding his wings behind him, he smiled a large, toothless grin, dismounted the branch, which surprisingly held up his weight, and lumbered over to the pair. Hiccup patted his shoulder. "How's Spike doing?"

"She's holding her own," Astrid replied. "I think she's finally recovered from almost being eaten by the Red Death."

"That's good," he said.

"So?" She leaned towards him, hands behind her back looking very un-Astrid like. Which caused him to blush a great deal. And to look away.

Wait. What was he doing? She had only kissed him a couple of weeks ago. She announced that she was his girlfriend when Snoutlout asked if they were "official". She came over every two days it seemed. So, why was he acting so nervous?

As if on cue, Toothless gave Hiccup a nudge with his muzzle toward Astrid, nearly causing him to bump into her. Noticing the closeness between them, both laughed nervously.

"Like you were saying?" Hiccup asked, trying to ease the discomfort.

"Ah...it can wait," she said, smiling even wider. She walked around him, only to see Toothless' head burrowed in his basket, ferociously chomping away at his supply of fish. After a few minutes, his head emerged, seemingly satisfied. Then turning towards Astrid, he simply stared at her, reminding Hiccup of the first they had met.

"What?" she asked after a few minutes.

Realizing what Toothless was doing, Hiccup nearly gasped. "Toothless, hold on a sec..."

Too late. 10 seconds later, the dragon's eyes rolled back and a hiccuping sound was heard as he regurgitated half of a fish and plopped in front of Astrid. He then sat down, continuing his gaze. The teen was clearly disgusted and turned to Hiccup for advice. A low growl brought her attention back to the Night Fury. He directed his eyes downward towards the fish. She cautiously picked it up by the tail.

"So, what does he want me to do with it?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Don't kill me for saying this," Hiccup said. "But he wants you to eat it."

"...WHAT?" She glared at her boyfriend, causing him to cower out of fear.

"Don't blame me! He did this the first time we met! I guess it's some type of ritual of friendship or something..."

Her expression softened and she looked back at the fish. "All of it?" she squeaked.

"Nah, just one bite will do."

"You make it seem so easy," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, if I said it was the most terrifying experience of my life, would that make you feel better?" he asked, getting a sigh in response. Toothless tapped his tail against the ground, seemingly getting impatient.

Looking at the fish, Astrid sighed and led it to her mouth before finally digging her teeth into its flesh. She held it up to Toothless, who rolled his eyes and made a swallowing sound. Astrid glared at Hiccup, who only shrugged and mouthed "Just go with it." Turning back to the Night Fury, she slowly forced the fish down her throat, shuddering from the taste.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Hiccup admitted, nodding. Toothless then licked out his tongue, seemingly asking her what she thought of it.

In an effort not to get fried, she smiled reluctantly, only for him to do the same. Astrid then turned back to Hiccup.

"Well?" she asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just can't believe the great Astrid Hofferson would have trouble eating a fish," he remarked, somewhat sarcastically.

The only response she had was to punch him in the arm. "OW!"

"That's for forcing me to eat that fish," she groaned.

"But I didn't force you to..." He was interrupted by a quick peck on the cheek. "That's...for everything else."

"...What was everything else?" wondered Hiccup out loud.

Astrid blushed, a little irritated that this time she had been figured out. "I don't know," she finally said. "Maybe it's because I just wanted to. I gotta go check on Spike. I'll see you later, okay?" With a wave, she set off to the village, disappearing between the very crevice that brought her there. Hiccup swooned inwardly, sighing. A familiar rumbling sound from behind him caused him to jump.

"What are you looking at?" he asked Toothless, who only smiled and gave him a "I know who you're thinking about" look. The teenager sighed. "Oh, sure. You can't say the same about Spike..."

Immediately, the dragon roared and flew off to his favorite tree branch, hanging upside down in a matter of seconds. The Night Fury then growled at Hiccup before returning to his "sanctuary." Hiccup could only laugh.

They were the same in so many ways.


End file.
